


heartbeat musicbox

by nexhunnie94



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Killing, Leona becoming evil, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Pain, So much angst, but he realizes stuff in the end, leona being kinda abusive to Rook but not for long, like I swear its like one line, so much pain, takes place 10 years after they graduate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexhunnie94/pseuds/nexhunnie94
Summary: A tear rolled down the blond man’s cheek. Another followed and soon, he was a sobbing mess. He had promised the younger Kingscholar, so what was he crying for? It had to be done. It was his fault for letting Leona become so full of bitterness and anger anyway. He never agreed with the pain he caused others, but he felt helpless. Timelessly, he tried to convince him that this was wrong. He could not even come to terms with the fact that the man he loved had become so evil.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	heartbeat musicbox

A tear rolled down the blond man’s cheek. Another followed and soon, he was a sobbing mess. He had promised the younger Kingscholar, so what was he crying for? It had to be done. It was his fault for letting Leona become so full of bitterness and anger anyway. He never agreed with the pain he caused others, but he felt helpless. Timelessly, he tried to convince him that this was wrong. He could not even come to terms with the fact that the man he loved had become so evil. 

Rook knew that Leona saw this coming. He told him ten years ago when they were fresh graduates of Night Raven College. It was a night just like this in the Afterglow Savannah—perfect heat that made you feel warm and a cool breeze that followed it like a lover. Around his frame were strong arms that made him feel safer than a thousand man army ever could. The soft thump of Leona’s heart was Rook’s personal music box that never halted, nor would he ever want it to. They sat in comfortable silence, nothing to be done at that moment. 

But suddenly, there was a shift in the air—Rook could feel it. He sat up until he was sitting on the other’s lap to get a better look at his face. Leona’s expression was one of pain. 

“Mon Roi des Lions?” Rook’s hand met Leona’s cheek, softly guiding his eyes to meet his. 

“Can you promise me something?” 

Fear settled itself in Rook’s gut. The mix of change in Leona’s mood, and the way he was acting left a bad taste in his mouth.

“What is it?” his voice shook with dread. 

With a sudden intensity, the lion prince grabbed Rook’s hands with his own shaking ones.

“No! I want you to promise me first,” the sudden sternness and pleading tone caused the hunter to jump in surprise. A frown crawled onto Leona’s face, he had never been so rough with him before. The shock must have shown for him to say, “I’m sorry,”

“It’s alright, and I promise,” a fake smile blossomed onto his lips. “Now, what is it?”

“If I ever try to hurt Cheka, I want you to kill me,” the grip on his wrist tightened once again. The smile dropped from Rook’s face and blankness formed. They stared into each other’s eyes. Leona had nothing more to say. Rook on the other hand had everything to say. He must have heard him wrong.

“W-What? Why would ever do that? You got over wanting the crown, right? You love him! So why…” He knew the answer. The pain over all the years of neglect Leona had survived, slapped him full force the moment that he came back to this kingdom. Nothing but harmful comments were made about how he planned nothing for his life. He knew that he still struggled.

“That’s why I want you to stop me. Everyone in this kingdom is too afraid of me to do so. But I know that you have the strength to do it!” A hand rested on the crown of Rook’s head and pat him, he leaned into the touch. 

“Who will I spend the rest of my life with then, Roi des Lions?”

“You’ll find someone better than me,” Leona tried reassuring him with that smile that filled Rook with thousands of dancing butterflies, but all it did was welcome Rook with a sense of coldness. Tears formed in Rook’s eyes. He flew into Leona’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“I will never find someone that I treasure as much as you, mon prince,” The dam that was holding his tears broke. Leona cradled his head with one hand and the other came to hug his partner’s back. 

As the memories stabbed his heart, he held the dagger closer to his chest. The realization of what he was about to do hit him like a train. He was about to kill the love of his life. It was best for everyone, the second lion prince had become cruel and was no longer the man that Rook fell in love with. That didn’t mean it hurt any less. The room was silent except for the sound of his grief-stricken tears hitting the ground. It was the calm before the storm. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the click of the door. Oh, how he wished that he could have used a simple potion or spell on him to kill him softly, but Leona could smell anything (even the ones you weren’t supposed to be able to!), and a spell that killed took more magic power than he bore. 

“Hey, birdhead why didn’t you join me in the shower? Are you getting slow on me too?” he growled out. Rook’s heart jumped to life. 

He knew no matter how harsh Leona became would never physically hurt him, maybe a few abusive words here and there but nothing life-threatening. Leona still saw him as the love of his life. He wasn’t scared of anything but having Leona leaving this world without him by his side terrified him. 

“Are you listening?” another growl came from his lips, this time more agitated. Rook flipped around, holding the dagger behind his back.

“Oh, yeah!”

“You sure- Hey, why are you crying?” Leona made his way over to Rook and placed his arms around his shoulders. “It was one of those lazy fuckers wasn’t it,” he held no respect for the servants because of what they said about him growing up. He didn’t trust any of them, even when there were new ones that replaced the old ones. They never stopped treating him like dirt. 

“No, it’s nothing. I just had a bad dream, and that’s why I missed showering with you.” He hid the blade and hugged back. It was dry, cold, and nothing like how it used to be. 

“Well, you’ll have nothing to worry about when I take this kingdom for myself and drive that little runt into ruins.”

He had to do it.

It was now or never.

It seemed like it was in one fluid motion that Rook pushed his lips to Leona’s, grabbing the dagger from its hiding place and ran it through his love’s heart. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have the kiss feel the way their first had all those years ago but it didn’t. Steadily, he pulled his lips away from his lover’s and cradled his body, lowering them both to the floor.

“I thought my all glamorous hunter would have come up with a more creative way to kill me? Huh, I guess it was time wasn’t it,”

Regret filled every cell in Rook’s body hearing his dying words. He should have tried harder to change Leona’s heart—convince him that it wasn’t right. He started to panic as he rushed to find a way to save his life. This was a mistake! He can still help him, and he can make him see that not everyone is against him.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t gonna improve, I had too much hatred in my heart. I’m so sorry I put you through so much. Plus, you promised remember?”

Rook brushed his hands through the long dark mane that flowed from Leona’s head. His eyes clouded by the constant tears that dropped.

“Tell Cheka I really did love him. It wasn’t his fault that this kingdom despised me and adored him.”

“What can I do to sav-”

“Rook, even right now I want to tear this country apart. That would hurt Cheka, would it not?”

The lion prince’s eyes started to flutter shut, yet he smiled. He smiled through the pain, not from the piercing metal stabbing him, but for leaving the one he loved so dearly. 

“You always looked so dangerously beautiful when you cried.” His hand rose and pushed a strand of Rook’s now longer hair behind his ear. “Aren’t you going to say anything in my last moment?”

“Don’t go, I love you, please!” his voice was barely audible, begging for him to stay.

“I knew this was gonna be hard on you but I’m proud of yo…” 

He was gone.

Another wave of panic hit Rook.

“Leona? Hey, Leona? Please, I can’t do this! I’m sorry! Please, don’t go! I’m sorry, I should have tried harder! Please!” He shook his limp body, trying with everything in him to get him to respond.

Trembling with blood on his hands, Rook put his head to Leona’s heart, nothing. His music box had stopped forever.

An anguished scream tore through the night letting the nation know that their suffering prince had been released from his tortured life.

**Author's Note:**

> depending on feedback, I may do a short fic sequel about how Rook does after this! I hope you liked it and thank you!


End file.
